


The Last Flight of the Ebony Falcon

by thinlizzy2



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Ebony Falcon, F/M, Pre-Series, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlizzy2/pseuds/thinlizzy2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ebony Falcon was known for many things, but most of all for his prowess with the ladies.  But meeting Sharon changed everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Flight of the Ebony Falcon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chasing_givenchy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasing_givenchy/gifts).



Detective Terry Jeffords was twenty minutes late for work that morning, which he still counted as a win. Considering the state of mind that he was in – his whole head filled up with the phenomenal woman he had met the night before – it was honestly pretty amazing that he had managed to get himself to the precinct at all. 

Luckily, both his Sergeant and his Captain were in a meeting so he was able to make his way to his desk in peace. As he opened up the cold case file on his computer, Terry found himself humming absent-mindedly under his breath. _"And I would do anything for love... but I won’t do that. No I won't do that..."_ He could feel a goofy grin spreading across his face and he knew he had it bad. 

So bad, in fact, that he just wanted to shout it out to the whole precinct. No, all of Brooklyn. Hell, maybe even the entire _world_. Sharon was so amazing that everyone on Earth and probably all the surrounding planets should know about it. 

_I just met the most incredible woman, Universe! She loves Meatloaf, and old cop shows, and the Knicks. And she's smart as hell and great with puns and she gets all my jokes. And she has the biggest, darkest, most sparkly eyes I've ever seen and when she smiles her face makes me think about flowers opening up. Yeah, it's just been one date but we talked all night and I think she likes me too. So holy shit... Universe... I think I might be falling in love!_

Terry was so caught up in imagining the galaxy bursting into rapturous applause that he failed to notice Jake Peralta approaching. One of the Nine-Nine's newest officers, Jake slid a cup of coffee across Terry's desk and he accepted it with a grateful smile. His tired brain perked up at the first deep swallow. 

French vanilla hazelnut. Terry _loved_ hazelnut. 

"Looks like the Ebony Falcon had a big night." Peralta sat down and grinned expectantly. "Tell me, tell me, tell me!" 

Terry opened his mouth, and then shut it again. For all his imagined ravings to the world, something was holding him back. This had never happened before. Peralta was looking at him expectantly. The rookie was a good kid, one heck of a police officer, and an ardent worshiper of the Ebony Falcon. Terry knew that most men respected the hell out of the Falcon's reputation for for taking bad guys to jail and bad girls to bed. But Peralta had become an especially enthusiastic fan after he had learned about Terry's flings with three of the toughest instructors at the Police Academy. For his level of devotion, Terry pretty much owed him a story. 

But he just couldn't. Firstly, he doubted a night of deep conversation and then nervously kissing Sharon goodbye outside her apartment building constituted the kind of tale that Peralta was after. And secondly, it hadn't even been the Ebony Falcon who went on a date last night. 

It had just been Terry Jeffords. 

His heart pounded in his chest as he realized it. Oh man – he was in _trouble_. 

Fortunately, he was distracted by the ringing of his phone; the Sarge and the Captain wanted to see him. He headed for the Captain's office, mentally rehearsing excuses for his lateness. 

He didn't need them; they hadn't even noticed him come in. They just wanted to discuss a case. 

Terry forced himself to concentrate. 

There had been a rash of pick-pocketings on Hudson River cruises lately. The perps were focusing mostly on the evening cruises frequented by dating couples, counting on their victims to be too distracted by a romantic evening out to keep a close watch on their wallets. Lately though, the thieves had been getting bolder, and violence was becoming more common. Last night they had roughed up a couple of tourists from Indiana who had noticed what they were doing. The couple had a good description of them but the boat had been crowded and then the crooks had disappeared into the crowd at the port. The police needed to find whoever was doing this before it got deadly. 

"Wear a Dad sweater, glasses and a raincoat with big pockets", the Captain advised him. "Obvious wallet bulge, maybe even a little cash sticking out. You'll need to look like an easy mark or else they won’t take the risk of messing with someone as big as you." 

"And you'll be paired with Diaz." His Sergeant smirked at him. "So try to keep your mind on the job until you've got the crooks in custody. What you do after that is up to the two of you." 

Terry swallowed hard. Rosa Diaz had come to the Nine-Nine at around the same time as Peralta, and the Ebony Falcon had immediately noticed her. She had long legs, wild hair, full lips and the kind of temper that meant she'd be incredible in bed. He'd been working his charms and making progress, and since the Sarge was used to seeing the Falcon in action it made sense that he'd think of this assignment as doing Terry a favor. The light on the water, a few glasses of champagne, the aphrodisiac thrill of tossing some assholes in jail - it could all add up to one hell of a magical night. 

But he'd had his magical night already. _Last_ night, and with _Sharon_ , not Rosa. Everything was different now. 

"With all due respect, Sir, I don't think I can partner with Diaz. Not on this one." Terry's inner Falcon was practically clawing at him with its talons but it didn't matter. 

The Sarge gaped at him in surprise. "Did something happen, Jeffords?" 

Terry shook his head. "Not like you're thinking, Sir. And it's nothing to do with Diaz. I'll be glad to work with her any time, on any other kind of assignment. But I don't think I can do fake dating anymore. Not with anyone. It just wouldn't be convincing." He took out his Blackberry and opened one of the photos from last night and showed them Sharon's smooth mahogany skin, her confident smile, the adorable dimple deep in her left cheek. "There's only one girl I want to date, Sir. It won't be convincing with anyone else." 

The Captain and the Sergeant both exchanged confused glances. "Jeffords, are you saying you want to take a civilian on an undercover mission? Have you lost your mind?" 

_Probably_ , Terry thought. _But I don't want it back_. "That's the only way this is going to work. Otherwise, any crook with a brain in his head is going to see through me in about two seconds." 

The logical thing to do, Terry knew, would be to order him to carry out the assignment the way it had been planned. Or to pull him off the case and get a detective who _hadn't_ lost his mind to catch the thieves. Either way, he should probably be looking a reprimand on his file for what he was trying to do here. 

So he was fortunate that he worked for the Nine-Nine. His precinct was known for many things, but following logic definitely wasn't one of them. 

"Call her then, Jeffords." His Captain – that old softy – was grinning from ear to ear. "But make sure you explain the risks." 

"The risks, Sir?" Sure, any mission had its share of dangers. But this one wouldn't necessarily be any more dangerous for him or his date than it would be for any other member of the public who was on the cruise. And of course he would make damn sure to get Sharon out of harm's way as soon as he spotted anyone who looked like the description of the perps. Still, maybe there was something he didn't quite understand. "Is this expected to be a particularly dangerous assignment?" 

The Sergeant chuckled. "Not the risks of the assignment, Jeffords. The risks of dating you!" 

Terry managed a weak laugh in return. But even as he dialed, he knew the truth. 

The only one truly in danger here was him.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for chasing_givenchy for the Final ShipSwap. I started with your undercover as married prompts, but that somehow moved into undercover dating. I hope that's okay, and that you enjoyed this!


End file.
